devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
L.R's Alter-Ego
Basically The original Logan Rinquillo tried to commit suicide to end his own life pain, except he got his alter ego out of his body and made it a seperate being Appearance Hes dead. Moveset Upgrades * Increase damage on all of your attacking moves * Increase Power of G (At 50/50/50 you make your allies health lower by 10, damage lower by 3 and speed lower by .25. But this effect only boost the ones which have the same beliefs as you by 40) * Increase Minions Damage on the enemy by 25 Personality After hanging himself with the golden rope of Anubis, he is a angry manifestation and ghost while at the same time being a calm person while not doing his assassinations of people he hates. He's a social person yet doesn't speak much. Relationships Crucifilth : ''' They're actually good friends to each other. Both have the same opinions and Crucifilth had the same vision as Rinquillo. Backstory Salt Kaj Corp. was already bankrupt thanks to the mafia entering his office 10 years after his attempted assassination. He went to Egypt to find eternal happiness and success, and found the golden noose of anubis, the only artifact which helps find "eternal happiness" and "future success". But he was fooled when he wore it, his alter-ego came out in-front of him and 10yr rinquillo escaped in fear of death by his own alter ego. He escaped Egypt by submarine, but his alter ego still wanders in the world so its unlikely he would be found. The main places which he will ONLY be found is : Alexandria (Egypt), Novi Sad (Serbia), Lisbon (Portugal), Iquitos (Peru), Fanling (Hong Kong), Havana (Cuba), Tblisi (Georgia), Eregli (Turkey), Plovdiv (Bulgaria), Austin (Texas,USA), Budapest (Hungary). Due to him being mostly disappearing and re-appearing in all of these areas in a month, so you need to get top tier tracking equipment to track him down and end his life and contain him in a perfectly shaped alexandrite an needs to be locked in a secret place where NO ONE can know where it will be. The reason for this is that if the alexandrite breaks in half, rinquillo's alter-ego clone will re-appear and try to wreak havoc on the ones who concealed him from the planet in the first place. Trivia * He was ment to be against the enemy and against his allies except for the chars who follow his beliefs * ''Surprisingly all of the moves which "RINQUILLO'S" attack his allies only boosts speed,dmg and health to Crucifilth and the ones who are with him against DB. Rinquillo greatly respects the ones who are with him and will not be racist to them in any way.' * The creator of this thing absolutely regretted playing devil beater. Yet doesn't regret it cause he wouldn't have this much people being his...well, friend n stuff. * Basically this is his mentally insane alter-ego which has worn off. * Only specific chars don't get affected by the moves which hurt his team which includes: Crucifilth, Nathaniel New, Rinquillo 10yr and Original, and others which have the same belief as Rinquillo's abominational clone which resembles his alter-ego. Category:Finishers Category:...He's .... Re...a...l